The small Voice of the Ouran High School Host Club
by RayenKiseki53
Summary: Tike Yumokira was always known to have the most Highest voice at her old school. But when her granmother died, she promised to change her high pitched voice. Now that she grew older she sing like an angel,and now she has alos found love. KyoyaxOC
1. Welcome Ouran High School!

_This is either my death or, this is my new life. _I thought to myself, as I approached the school. My name is Tike Yumokira I am a first year student at Ouran High School Academy. A private school for rich kids like me. I transferred from America because my mom transferred her business, here in Japan. Well, this is it. My first day. Hope grandma will see me from heaven, now that Im in high school.

Welcome , I am the chairmen of Ouran High School Academy. My name is .it is my pleasure to meet you, madam. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. Erm, thanks I said with a faint smile on my face. Let me show you around, young princess.

Umm, ok. I guess? I said while being puzzled. The tour of the school was, alright, but I began to think, that it wouldnt be so bad going to this school. And here is the last stop, our third music room. I hope you enjoyed the tour, . He said while trying to look charming (Which really didnt work on me.)

Wait! ! I cried after, but it was too late, he was already gone._ Great, he totally ditched me._ I thought to myself. I wonder whats in here. I wondered out loud. Feeling kind of curious about the door, I hesitated, then opened it. Within a fraction of a second when I opened the door, a rush of red rose pedals blew gently on my face. Then when the door was all the way open a group of boys stood at the door, dress in old world England clothing.

Welcome to the Host Club. They all said together. I looked at all of them, in curiosity and in confusion. This school has a host club? I said with a confused expression on my face. Why, of course it is, my princess, my name is Tamaki Suo, and my do you have the most beautiful eyes. He said while tilting my chin to his level. Ummm, thanks. I said nervously. As I walked in, there were tables every where, filled with girls. May I offer you a drink mama? Someone asked from behind me. He had short brown hair, and a face like a girls. His eyes were a dark brown and she was about my height. Sure, thank you. I said while he handed me a cup.

Well, well, well. It looks like we have a new comer.

It sure dose look like it, huh Hikaru? They said while circling me and looking at me up and down. It wasnt long before they both grabbed my arms and stroked my hands. My, my, Tamaki was right when he said you have beautiful eyes. He said while he stroked my face. I began to blush when the other one blew in my ear. Well, I-I, just transferred here not too long ago. My name is Tike Yumokira. My mom owns a big fashion line and moved it here to Japan. One day, I want to become a signer and run my moms business. I said with a cheerful smile on my face. Hmmmmm, this gives me an idea, why dont you sing as a special feature for the Host Club? What to you say, princess? He said while holding my chin up. My eyes lit up with excitement. Ill do it. _I hope you can see beyond the clouds grandma. Youre Little Tai, is gonna be a singer! _I thought to myself.

Great, now that we have a new addition to the Host Club, We may be able to have a boost in regular income. I looked over, to see a tall, young man, with stunning features. He had beautiful raven like hair and eyes like the color of a rare jewel. , you shall begin working for the Host Club, starting today, and you will start signing in about 30 minutes or less.

Umm sure, thatll be great.

My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kyoya Otori. Its a pleasure to meet you. He said with a smile. Yay! Tai-Chan is gonna sing for us! My name is Mistkuni, and this is my cousin, Mori. He said while holding my arm. How old are you Mistkuni? I asked kind of confused about his features. He looked like he was in grade school. Im 17, and so is Mori! he piped cheerfully. I gave him a faint expression and said: Thats interesting.

Tike, you have to go in the back to change outfits. Said the twins,Huh? Wait! I-but before I could finish, I was already in the changing room, being prepared for my first performance. I was officially a new edition to the Ouran High School Host Club.


	2. Shining and Blushing

'_Everything is happening so fast! I-I don't Know what to do!'_ I panicked behind the stage. "Tike, you're on in 4." Said Mori-sempai. "OK" I said worried. "Don't worry, I think you'll do great" Said Tamaki-sempai. I looked at him with a blank expression, then I saw, Kyoya-sempai standing there, looking at me as if though he needed something. "Do you need something, Kyoya-sempai?" I asked, then he snapped his head towards the other direction, with a hint of embarrassment on his face."Um, no, I'm fine." He said in a hurry. "Tai-Chan! You're on!" said the voice in the microphone that sounded like Honey-sempai's voice.

As I walked up to the stage, everyone stared at me with question, then began to exchange whispers. "Ummm, hi, my name is Tike Yumokira, I'm new here. I'm gonna sing Kokoro Kiseki for you guys. My Grandma use to sing it to me when I was 12. So please enjoy." I said with a small smile.

I walked up closer to the mic, and then it happened: I sang.

_I was just a robot that was made_

_By a lonely scientist_

_And I will tell you how it's done_

"_Miracle"_

_But still one thing remains missing_

_One thing that just cannot be made_

_And that one thing is called a heart_

_A program_

_Hundreds of years, has come to past_

_And I was left, all by myself_

_Am I robot of miracles?_

_And of hopes?_

_Wanting to know, what that man was_

_Till the end of his life._

_Making for me something so special_

"_Kokoro"_

_Now beginning to recognize_

_The miracle inside of me_

_Why won't the tears stop from flowing out?_

_Why am I beginning to shake?_

_Why is my heart beat speeding up?_

_Is this what I have hoped for?_

_My own Heart: "Kokoro"_

_I wonder "Kokoro" "Kokoro" I wonder_

_I finally know how to feel happy_

_I wonder "Kokoro" "Kokoro" I wonder_

_I know the feeling of his sadness_

_I wonder "Kokoro" "Kokoro" Infinite_

_These feeling are so depressing (Ah, AAh, AAAAhhhhh)_

_Now beginning to recognize, the reason why I was born_

_Being alone must be sad and depressing_

_Yes those very times we have spent_

_Together as one_

_With my very own heart_

_It over flows_

_Now I can say_

_Real word with my feelings_

_I dedicate, this song to you_

_ARIGATO, ARIGATO_

_Thank you for giving me birth to this world (to this world)_

_ARIGATO, ARIGATO_

_For all the time we spent together_

_ARIGATO, ARIGATO_

_I will cherish them forever (Forever)_

_ARIGATO, ARIGATO_

_And I will sing forever_

_ARIGATO, ARIGATO_

_(La, la, la, la, laaa)_

_(Oh, oh, ooohhh, oohhhhh, oohhhhh)_

There was a faint moment of silence, then all of the sudden, someone stood up, and began to clap. Then another person stood up, and began to cheer. Next thing I know, everyone stood up and began to clap and cheer. I looked around, blushing with a wide smile creeping on my face. _'Grandma, I kept your promise.'_ I thought to myself, fighting the tears of joy. I ran back stage, as quickly as I could fighting the tears. All of the sudden, I ran right in to Kyoya-sempai. "I'm sorry!" I finally cried. He held me close and whispered in my ear: "I think you did great, Taike-chan" When I held my head up I got up quickly, and ran out the room, quickly into the girls bathroom. I was breathing as if my heart was about to explode. And that's when I began to think: _'am I falling for Kyoya-sempai?'_


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

"Tike-sempai! Time for breakfast!" Yelled one of the maids. As I looked myself in the mirror to check if everything was right on me. My head-band was on, my bangs were perfect, and my perfume was on (it was cherry blooms by the way.)

"Coming!"

"Oh, Tike-sempai, one of your friends offered a ride for you." Said the maid._' Friends? Geez did I become really __that__ popular yesterday?'_ I thought. "Come in sir." When the figure walked in, it was an unexpected guest. "Hello, Tike-Chan." When I realized who it was, my face turned into a bright flush of red. "K-Kyoya-sempai?" I uttered out. "What are you doing here?" I squeaked. "Just thought I'd pop in." He said cheerfully." Sure." I said while looking down at the ground, twiddling with my fingers. (I have a bad habit of doing that.) When we walked outside, his car was a beautiful black corvette with a dolphin grey interior. "May I?" asked the driver. "Um sure, thanks." I said shyly. As I entered the car, I realized it had two sides, and what seemed to be a sound proof shield on the back seat side." Wow Kyoya, I never known you were this rich." I said in amazement." My family owns some of the top companies of Japan."

"That's interesting." I replied with a perky smile. As we drove off, it was uncomfortably silent. I had to figure out a was on how to brake the silence, so, I started the conversation about how the Host Club started. The way how he looked when he was placid made me blush. Then, that's when everything began to get, strange.

"Driver, please put on the sound proof window back here."

"As you wish ." Said the driver. "Kyoya-sempai? What's going on?" I asked, kind of nervous that I was alone back here with Kyoya-sempai. All of the sudden, he leans towards me. The closer he got, the more red my face turned. Then his lips touched the side of my neck, tenderly. They were soft, and they felt as if there was a feather being brushed along my neck." Kyoya-sempai… What's going on?" I groaned with pleasure." Just a treat, for the phenomenal performance you did the other day." He said in my ear. He pulled the strand of my hair, behind my ear. "You looked kind of cute when you cried after words, I just couldn't resist you." He said kind of embarrassed. The car stopped, and the driver came around and opened the door to us toppled over each other. The driver looked dumb-stroked, but before he could say a word Kyoya-sempai gave him a bill worth 100,000,000 yen and said. "You tell no one about what you have just saw." He said in a hurry. The driver nodded hesitatingly then left in the car. "We tell no one about what we did, okay?" I stared at him, to notice that he was trying to hide his face. I nodded nervously and said: "Thanks. For the ride." I said happily trying to hid my blush also. Before I could walk away, it felt as if thought someone tugged on my arm and swung me around. I yelped at the sudden move then was silenced by Kyoya's lips.

When the kiss broke, I was the one who was madly bushing, "Tell, no one."

"Okay." I said. So It's official, I'm in love with Kyoya Otori..


	4. Jelousy

This has to be marked as one of my most craziest mornings. Kyoya Otori was hitting on me. Like really **really** hitting on me. First, he offers a ride, then he kisses my neck, then he kisses me! I can't believe it! He likes me! I'm kind of afraid that I like him too. The way how his deep dark orchid eyes are, they just take me to a different world. The first day I met him, I didn't even expect to fall for him, unfortunately, I have.

'_Oh dear God! I just kissed Kyoya-sempai!'_ I thought to myself as I walked to my first period class. All of the sudden, I fell face first into the ground, to turn around to see a long haired girl, with long dark blue hair, smirking at me like she enjoyed seeing me trip on the ground. "Oh, looks like the Americans' aren't as strong as they seem." She said with a hint of triumph in her tone. Feeling my anger about to fly out of my mouth, I just only gave her a very faint stare, got up, and said: "What the hell was that for?" I asked. I asked feeling mad that she tripped me." Oh please, don't give me any of this crap. I want you to stay away from my Kyoya-sempai, got it?" She said forcefully grabbing my collar. "W-what are you talking about?" I almost retaliated.

"Why did you kiss my Kyoya-sempai, you filthy tramp! With you and your filthy American lips!" She pushed me down on the ground, and then kicked all of my stuff away. "What's your problem!?! You're handling this like a 5 year old would! Throwing a tantrum over something they don't have!" I shouted. Then, she looked at me, then grabbed my collar again with fuming fury in her eyes. "You listen here you American! You stay away from _my _Kyoya-sempai! Got it!?!" She said, then looked over towards something else. "Tike! What's going on?!? Are you alright?!?" The voices sounded like Hikaru and Kauto's. "Let this be a warning to you, stay away from Kyoya, got it." I only stood silent to her threat, then felt a slap across my face. "Stupid American." She said, then she walked away. "Tike! What happened?" Said Kauto. I had no reply to his concern, then ran away. "Tike! Wait! Tike!" But his voice was already drowned out by my sobbing.

_**Later That day…(Host Club Open For Business)**_

"Tike are you ready for today's show?" Asked Tamaki-sempai. "Sure, whatever." I said dully. He gave me a puzzled look, then said: "Is there something wrong." I shook the thought of that girl out of my head to reply to his concern. "Sure I'm fine." I said faintly, secretly wondering, why was she so jealous of me and Kyoya-sempai." Hey! Tai-Chan! Whacha singing today?" Asked Mistkuni-sempai. "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder." I said, still trying to be cheerful. "Cool!" he said happily. "Takie! You're on in 3, 2, 1!"

As I walked on to the stage, the group that I sang to yesterday was even bigger._' Oh crap!'_ I thought to myself. "You can to do Tai-Chan!" said Mistkuni-sempai from behind the curtains. As I turned around to look at the crowd, I saw the same girl from this morning._' Damn, she just had to come didn't she?'_ I thought to myself." Hey guys! How's everything going?" I said in the microphone. "Oh my gosh! Tike you were fabulous yesterday! Sing us another one of your fantastic songs!" And then the whole room roared with excitement." Okay then I'll be signing _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, _by Rin Kagamine." I said happily, noticing that girl starring at me with a cold hard stare._' Please God make her leave.'_ I thought to myself.

_Purple butterfly, on your right shoulder_

_In the corner of the room is where we had kissed_

_I know what it's like to have feelings of pain_

_The piano note is still trapped inside my head_

_Purple butterfly, on your right shoulder_

_In the corner of the room is where we had kissed_

_I know what it's like to have feelings of pain_

_The piano note is still trapped inside my head_

_Hurry and please wake me up right now_

_Because I'm having another nightmare again_

_If you ask me where I want to go_

_Then I won't be able to answer you_

_First impressions and early things like that_

_Are always on trivial, right?_

_The night was too impressive for me_

_So it dazzled and I have lost my way_

_Doing all I can, making my eyelashes longer_

_Wearing eyeliner then make my lips glitter._

And then, that's when **IT** happened…

"Oh Please, she just only singing just so she could impress Kyoya-sempai. Its fail. Only a desperate American like her would do such a thing. "I starred at her with a blank expression on my face when she said that. The words echoed through my head as if someone has shouted continued interminability." So Tike, I recommend you to get off the stage and end this ridiculous charade. Kyoya will never love anyone who is in the likes of you." She was directly in my face when she said those words to me. Every ounce in my body froze, as if though I was in a snow storm. Those cold words echoed in my head over and over again. "I told you so, stay away from _**my**_ Kyoya-sempai. But, sadly, as stupid as you Americans are, he probably would never want to date anyone like you." I still starred at her, my face expressionless, my eyes darkened with anger, and tears of furry streaming madly down my face." You're fake and worthless, now run along you pea-"That was when I lost control of my anger. I just had to do something about it, right?


	5. Regrets and Blessings

Time seemed to have stood still for a minute. Everything seemed to looks like as if though it was in slow motion. As I watched the girl fall to the ground, my anger rose more and more in my mind, but at the same time sadness took over my hear my heart." Just who do you think you are?!?" I gritted through my teeth with tears flowing down my face. "You think that you could just sit up there. And insult me like that?!? Why is it that arrogant people like you, think that they have the time to insult people that they think are a lower class than you?!? Don't you get it!?! You're just only doing this just to get Kyoya's attention! And you say that I'm not compatible to his likes?!? Well you know what; you probably would compact with him either because you're inconsiderate, arrogant ignorant, conceded, overly spoiled brat!"

Saying those words froze everything in place. Everyone turned around and looked at me. Eyes widened of shock. I threw her on the ground, almost ready to let all of my anger out on her, but two arms held me back. "Don't do it." The voice sounded like Mori-sempai's and I felt a soft little tug on my arm, and I looked down to see that it was Mistkuni-sempai."Tai-chan, don't do it. Please." I looked at him, and then, then terrified dark blue haired girl, and then ran off the stage. "Tike! Wait!" Ignoring the voice behind me I ran out of the school as fast as I could. I just ran, and ran, and ran. I don't know how long it has been, but I didn't know where I was at. "Grandmother…I'm lost. Please tell God to send an angel down for me." I said then, slumped down under a tree, feeling the tears well up in my face._' She's right! Everything she said was right! I never should have fallen for Kyoya-sempai!'_ I thought to myself. How could I of been so naive? Maybe what he said in the car was all a lie…

_**Flashback…**_

'_**You looked kind of cute when you cried after words; I just couldn't resist you…'**_

'_**Don't tell anyone what we had just done…'**_

_**Flashback ends…**_

"LIES! ALL LIES!" I shouted under the tree. Thankfully no one else was around to hear my ridiculous crying. It's been almost 2 hours since I ran away. I didn't care, I just felt like the things at my old schools was happening again. Getting ridiculed, neglected, and scornfully treated. Maybe, I was wrong about this school, maybe… Who knows? Almost about a half an hour later, I finally decided to get up, and wonder in the forest, trying to shake all of the memories out of my head, but they seem to be permanently scared into my head. I walked around for 15 minutes, to come across a little stream. As I looked into the river, I saw my reflection. Tear streaked and red eyed and messy hair. I put my hand in the stream to try to get my hideous appearance out of my head, then saw something that looked like a head stone. As I walked over to it, it read:

_**Here Lays Mishruki Yumokira…**_

_**A Great Grandmother and a Great Singer…**_

I traced my fingers around the kanji, and then picked up the picture of her. The candles were burnt out, all except one. _'Don't die out little candle, hang in there… Be strong…" _I thought. I said a silent prayer to my grandmother and to God, asking Him to forgive me of my sinful act. After my prayer, the sky grew darker and darker, all of the sudden a bright light came from the sky. I looked upon it, and all of the candles lit up automatically. I began to panic at this unusual act. Before I screamed in fear, a voice called after my name. "_**Tike Yumokira… you have doneth well thou faithful servant, I shall now, bless thee with even a greater gift. I shall bless thee, with the voice of you're grandmother's."**_ I looked into the sky, to realize that the voice that spoke to me was God Himself. "B-But God, I have done something that has made You angry with me. Why should I deserve this gift?" I questioned. Then, God said: _**"Do not question thy, for I am what I am. You have shown your grandmother that you can keep her legacy forever and you have done it. So I shall grant thy wish of a great singer."**_ And then, the light died out and a gust of wind blew violently around me. The candles went out, all except for that one, little candle. _'I have been blessed with my grandmother's voice." _I thought to myself. Then that's when everything went black.


	6. A start of a New Friendship

'_Ughhh, what just happened?' _I wondered to myself. I woke up to find myself in a small mat on the floor and I was in a T-shirt and a pair of shorts." What the-? Where am I?" I said kind of nervous. "You're at my house Tike-sempai." Said a voice that sounded familiar. "Fugioka? Is that you?" I asked kind of surprised. "Yea, the Host Club was out looking for you, and then I found you out at the grave yard." He said, but something didn't seem right about him, he was in girl clothes. "Umm, why are you in girls' clothes?" I asked puzzled. "Don't tell anyone else this, but to admit it, I'm a girl." When he- I mean **she **told me that, I was shocked. "D-Dose the Host Club know about it?!?"

"Of course they do. They knew when I was on my first day in the Host Club. I had to pay them a debt of 800,000,000 yen and…" She told me the story of her memories of the Host Club. It seemed that she actually enjoyed being in the Host Club. But she did seem to have talked about Tamaki-sempai the most.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys have a lot of fun." I said in amazement. "Yea, we all found another person in us while we're there. So why did you say that to her anyways? I never seen anyone stand up to her like that." She said curiously. "What's her name?" I asked. "Her name? Oh it's Fukame Grochiya. She's only popular for her attitude and for her family's 5 star restaurants. Nobody even dared to mess with her or her family because they're just a bunch of snobs." She said casually.

"Well the reason why I said that to her was because- because she hates me for- *Sigh* She hates me because Kyoya sempai-. Ugh! I can't say it! It's too embarrassing for me." I said in a defeated matter. "You like Kyoya-sempai and Kyoya-sempai likes you back, and the reason why she hates you is because she likes Kyoya and wants him for herself. Right?" I stared at her dumbfounded, wondering how was she able to understand what I was trying to say. "Geez, you're really smart."

"Yea, I'm an honor student here." She said with a smile. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, then once again, I had to break it. "Promise me you won't tell anyone that I like Kyoya-sempai. Please?" I begged. She gave me a placid smile, and then said: "You secret is safe with me." Then she extended her left pinky and said: "We're friends aren't we? So friends are supposed to keep promises." She said cheerfully. My eyes lit up with happiness, as I extended my right pinky and we locked our pinky's together, making a vow that would last forever. Haruhi Fugioka, a girl disguised as a guy, willing to be my best friend.

"Hey, um Haruhi-Chan, you don't mind if I could spend the night?" I asked sheepishly. "Sure, you're welcome here anytime." She said willingly. "Thanks, do you have any spare clothes that I could fit?"

"What size do you wear?" She asked while looking through her drawer. "Umm a size 1." I said. Then she found a miniskirt and tank top that had a bear on it that was my size and, gave it to me. "Try it on and see how it fits. The bathroom is over there." She said, as I walked around her house, it was pretty small. Then when I made it to the bathroom, it was only a little bit smaller than her kitchen.

When I got finished trying on the outfit, it fitted perfectly. "Haruhi-Chan? How dose it look?" I asked kind of self cautious. "You look great." She said happily. "You wanna go out and around town?" I asked, "Sure, just let me get dressed." She said while walking to her room to change clothes. I knew, that this was a start of a beautiful friendship.


	7. What Love is Like

"Wow, it's amazing around here." I said in amassment. There were shops everywhere and had little parks around them. It also had fountains and ponds around the area. "It sure is beautiful around here, isn't it?" Said Haruhi-Chan. "You can say that again." I said jovially, we walked through the neighborhood casually, yet relaxed. I never knew that Haruhi-Chan was a commoner; I always thought she was rich, but I think the commoner life is simple and easy. "Hey Haruhi-Chan! Let's go to the park!" I said it as if though I was a little 7 year old. She smiled and said okay, and then we walked to the park. "Wow, it sure is comfortable around here, hey, you wanna go on the swings?" I asked jovially. "Sure, let's go." She said. When we made it to the swings, the swings were made out of bamboo and stainless steel.

"So remember when you was talking about the Host Club earlier, why did you mention so much about Tamaki-sempai?" I asked. She blushed and then looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said feeling bad for asking. "No it's okay, it's already obvious. I do like him though."

She said with an embarrassed look on her face. We both laughed due to the fact that we both like someone in the Host Club. Haruhi-Chan likes Tamaki, and I like Kyoya. "Hey, how long have you been in the Host Club?" I asked wondrously. "This is my first year in the Host Club; I think its fun all and all." She said while looking towards the sky. "Hey, it's getting late. We should start heading home." She said after a short moment of silence. I nodded in agreement and followed her home.

_**At the Fugioka Manor…**_

"Take this!" I cried happily. "Oh no you don't!" And within those few words, the pillow burst open and feathers flew out everywhere. We both fell on the ground in laughter. "Man, I never had this much fun at a sleep over before!" I said happily. Haruhi had a couple of feathers in her hair which made her look like a bird. We both laughed at her appearance and then fell on the floor next to each other. "So, what do you like most about Kyoya-sempai?" said Haruhi-Chan. I thought for a long minute, and then said: "His deep orchid eyes, I just love the way how they shine when we look at each other." I said dreamily. I turned over on my stomach to face Haruhi to ask her what she likes most about Tamaki-sempai. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, I like his personality, his determination to make people happy, and- I think I like everything about him." She said cheerfully. We both looked at each other, and then, broke out in laughs. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." We both were silent for a moment, and then she said: "Have you ever wondered how it felt like to kiss Kyoya?" My face grew a bright red, and then she giggled about the fact that she knew that I would like it. _'Damn, I already kissed him and it felt, nice.'_ I thought to myself. "Well I think we should be getting to bed now? It's about to be 1:00a.m!" I said nervously, trying to shake the thought of when I kissed Kyoya-sempai.

"Okay, then." She said when she walked to turn the light off. "Good night"

"Good night." And then I drifted off to sleep, in my own dream world…


	8. The Garden

"Hey! Haruhi-sama! Wait up!" I tried to catch up to her when I was walking to the Host Club. It's been almost 2 months since we've became friends. Our friendship grew every day, and so has my affections for Kyoya-sempai. "Hey, Tike-sempai. How's everything going with your mom?"

"Ahhh, she still trying to make new clothing lines. Pretty much she wants me to be her model." I said casually. We both strolled around the school as if though we had all the time in the world. "Hey, Tai-sempai, there goes Kyoya-sempai." Said Haruhi-Chan. When I noticed him from afar, I blushed and starred at him for a minute. When he noticed me starring at him, he waved and smile. I waved and smiled back. "Uh-oh, he headed this way, you're on your own Taike." Said Haruhi-Chan. "Ehhh?!? W-Wait! I need back-"

"Is something the matter, Tike-Chan?" Asked Kyoya-sempai from behind me. As I turned around to se his face with a smile, my face turned into a deep red. "What? Oh! It's nothing really; I just needed to ask her if she could back me up for my mom's fashion industry." I said anxiously. "Well, that seems interesting, how is your mother by the way?" He said charmingly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulders. I put my hands on my shoulders and faintly said "She's fine. She's busier than before." I said shyly. Then he whispered in my ear and said: "Come with me for a moment, I need to talk to you." He said softly, with made my face turn even redder. "Umm, sure." I said calmly. Then he grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the school. He looked so beautiful when he ran.

His face was brightened by the sun, and it was covered with a warm smile on his face, we both ran into the school garden and tried to catch our breaths. I was the first to fall on the ground, painting heavily. "Geez, you're a fast runner." I said breathlessly. Then I sat up and looked at Kyoya, who sat right in front on me. Then he stroked my face and, then leaned forward and kissed my check. "Remember when you sang and Fukame Grochiya tried to humiliate you?" He said passionately, while stroking my face. The memory of that day flashed through my head at light speed. I looked down and the ground and didn't reply. He tilted my chin up to his level and said: "I told her to never come to the Host Club again, because I knew she was jealous of you and me." He said softly. _'H-He, thinks that we're together?!?'_ I thought to myself as my head snapped up.

"When you ran away from us, my heart felt as if a sword went through me. I immediately called a search party for you, and when Haruhi told me that she found you, my heart had been mended back together. I was happy that you were alright." He said with a gentle smile on his face. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with affection.

"K-Kyoya-sempai. I have something to tell you. I-I…" before I could finish my confession, my lips we're silenced by soft tender lips. I kissed them back with passion and love. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? You wanted to say that you loved me, didn't you?" he said with a smirk on his face. I was speechless because he knew was I meant. I didn't say any words, but all I just did, was kiss him.

He kissed me back with passion and ease. My heart was beating with excitement because his tender lips soothed me. Then he broke the kiss, and slipped his school jacket off. Then he reached for my face and kissed it again. I then let my hair down to let him move his fingers through my hair. We both fell to the ground softly and quietly.

"Hey Tike! We need you for the-", the voice sounded familiar, and it sounded like Tamaki-sempai's. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYOYA!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?!?!" cried Tamaki-sempai. "Shut-up you idiot!" Said Kyoya-sempai. Tamaki was still running around, screaming saying! "WHY ARE YOU RAPING MY LITTLE GIRL!?! MAMA!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?" Said Tamaki-sempai with a frantic expression on his face.

"Tamaki-sempai! Listen to me! Don't tell anyone what you just saw, or else I won't give you pictures of Haruhi-sempai and I at the park!" I said, then he was quiet, and then held his hand out for the pictures with puppy eyes. I gave them to him and then he barked with happiness. "Ummm, Kyoya-kun, is he always like this?" I asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, especially when it comes to Haruhi." He said while pushing his glasses back up.

"Well then, shall we go back to the Host Club, Tike?" He asked while holding his hand out. "Sure, but no running this time." I said with a jovial smile on my face. We both laughed and went back to the Host Club.

'_Wow, he actually is in love with me. And we're actually together.' _I thought to myself. We walked back hand-in-hand, looking at each other, knowing that our love will last forever on…


	9. Discoveries

"Thanks everyone!" I said through the mic. "I hope you enjoyed today's song you guys! Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow. Stay beautiful, okay?" I said with a wink, and then the crowd roared with the reaction to my charm. "Autographs will be taken when the host Club is closing. So make sure you get in line first!" said Honey-sempai in the mic, and then the crowd roared with even more excitement. I looked around, feeling actually accepted by everyone.

When I went backstage, I felt a slight breeze in my ear. I jumped at the sudden reaction, and turned around to see that it was Kauto-sempai. "Geez you just love to blow in people's ear don't you?" I said kind of aggravated. "Only in yours. Your reactions are sexy." He said. I gave him an aggravated stare, and he just laughed. His jovial laugh faded into a nervous laugh. "You got lucky this time. You better be lucky I'm in a good mood." I said with a cold stare. He tip-toed away slowly, and cautiously. He walked as if though he was walking through a mine field. Take one wrong step, and the bomb blows you up.

As I walked up to the desk to sign autographs, I felt a sudden force upon my hip and then heard a voice: "Hey beautiful." Recognizing the voice in an instant, my fear turned into ease. I giggled softly at his comment and then said: "Hey, what are you doing back here?" I said charmingly. I wrapped my arm around the back of his slender neck, cautiously afraid that if I place my hand on the wrong spot, it will break. "No need to be afraid of me. Hey, when you're done with autographs, how about we go on a date?" He said running his finger's through my hair. I put my finger on my lips and said:" Hmmmmm, I'll go on a date, unless you kiss me." I said pointing to my lips. Kyoya-sempai chuckled at my request and then said: "You're too cute for you own good aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I said with a soothing tone. Our lips locked softly and smoothly. While we kissed, I traced the figures of his chest and of his arms. When the kiss broke, I sighed in disappointment. I gave him a pout face and then asked: "Aw c'mon. Is that really the best you got?"

"Do you want me to do better?" he asked persuasively. "Save it for the date." I said placing one finger on his lips. I kissed his lips with my fingers in between us and then walked away._ 'Man, I'm good…' _ I thought to myself.

_**During autographs…**_

I signed my name on a picture of me in a bunny costume._ 'I gotta remind myself to kill the twins for making me in a bunny outfit.'_ I thought to myself. "OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO AWSOME! I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Said a random fan girl. She had on a T-shirt that had a picture of me on it. I wondered to myself how did she get a picture of me. "Come again." I said happily.

Almost two hours of signing autographs, my hands felt as if though they were being scratched by a cat. "Good job today Tai-sempai!" cheered Mistkuni-sempai. "Arigato *Thank you*" I replied gratefully. As I got up, I noticed the twins starring at me suspiciously as I walked by.

"What's your problem?" I asked kind of suspicious myself. "Oh, it's nothing. Except the fact that we know that you and Kyoya are having an affair!" said the twins with pictures of us. The worst part was, they had pictures of us in the garden. "H-How the hell did you get those!?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "Let's just say that we have our ways" They smirked and then began to circle me, as if though I was being persecuted.

"What do you want from me?" I spat through my teeth as I spoke, furious to the fact that they secretly took pictures of us. "Oh, just a simple wader." Said Hikaru. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, and then whispered in my ear. "You'll have to go out on a date with us, if you want your secret to be kept." My eyes widened and then I retaliated: "No way! I can't! Nu-hu! Negative!" I frantically scrambled around. "Oh, too bad then, we might as well tell the whole school that you two got a little too affectionate in the school's garden.

I gritted my teeth in furry, getting ready to punch the both of them, but for some strange reason, my body wouldn't approve of it. "F-Fine, what day?" I asked dejectedly. The twins smirk widened into a grin and they both chorused: "Tonight at the Ancient Greece Restraint!"

"Tonight!?!" I can't do that! I have a date **tonight**!" I yelled. "Oh well, this is so gonna make the front page of the news paper." Said Kauto

"No! Wait! Okay! I'll go! Just don't tell! Okay!?!" I cried. "Okay then, meet us there at 8:00, dress formally." They both said and then waved their hands in the air. They walked away swiftly and gracefully and then, they disappeared.

"Damn it…" I murmured to myself, realizing that I was in some more trouble than before


End file.
